Dealing
by CasperBleu
Summary: aniobi slash. When confronted with the possibility of losing each other, ObiWan and Anakin's reactions surprise everyone, including themselves. Add to that the return of an old friend and interesting things could happen. just updated summary, not story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Star Wars fic. It is unbetaed(sp) so any mistakes are mine and if you see anything extremely wrong just let me know. If you like it, please send me a review and let me know. The story is AU so just completely ignore the battle on Mustafar. No burning and no Darth Vader outfit. Thanks!

Dealing

Anakin paced. It's what he did when he was agitated and, right now, he was about as agitated as was possible. He, Obi-Wan and a battalion of clones had been ambushed and a grizzly battle had ensued. Somehow, Anakin and Obi-wan had been separated from the rest by a particularly skilled fighter.

Now all he could do was wait as now he himself was separated from Obi-Wan and the attacker by a timed force-field. As he watched his former master in a dazzling lightsaber duel, he couldn't help but feel all the stories Obi-Wan told him of Qui-Gon's death come to life. Only now, Obi-Wan was the master in peril as Anakin was forced to stand by and watch. To his horror, all his fears came true as he watched the attacker plunge his lightsaber into Obi-Wan's left shoulder.

"No!" he yelled, feeling about a helpless as a youngling.

Just as Obi-Wan fell, the force-field released and Anakin ran to him.

"Master! Please be alright."

"He's not so tough now, is he?" their unknown assailant taunted. "I thought he was supposed to be one of the best swordsmen in the Order. Guess he's just like his master, eh Skywalker?"

Anakin looked up in fury and attacked his enemy full force. The shock was enough to throw him off balance and Anakin quickly overcame him.

"Obi-Wan," he whispered, running back to his former master and holding him. "Obi-Wan can you hear me?"

"Odd, is it not?" Obi-Wan said, opening his eyes and smiling. "I never imagined dying this way too."

"You're not going to die," Anakin said, fighting back tears. "Not if I can help it."

"Be mindful of your emotions, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, wincing as Anakin began to lift him.

"Always the perfect Jedi, aren't you?"

"I do try," Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin a small smile. Anakin couldn't help but smile back.

Two days later found a ship back to Coruscant carrying an irritated Anakin and an equally (or more) irritated Obi-Wan. This was not to mention the healers that were ready to just put Obi-Wan to sleep for the rest of the trip. Anakin was starting to believe that wasn't such a bad idea. He walked into Obi-Wan's quarters just as a healing was leaving.

"She doesn't look happy, "Anakin said, smiling.

"You know how much I dislike seeing healers, Anakin," Obi-Wan huffed.

"Master, you realize there are only three healers on this ship and you've managed to alienate two of them already. You might want to slow down a little."

"Well, they won't leave me alone. Always hovering over me."

"Obi-Wan, you were stabbed with a lightsaber," he said, smiling at his former master who was pouting like a two-year-old. "I think that warrants a little hovering."

"I'm fine," was the reply.

"Yeah?" Anakin said, still smiling. "Move your arm."

Obi-Wan tried three times before giving up and pouting again.

"Just try to behave the rest of the trip. Please Master?"

"Fine," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "I'll try."

"You know what Master Yoda says about try."

"Oh go away and let me rest."

"Yes, master," Anakin said with a smirk and backed out of the room.

Obi-Wan sighed and settled down into bed, using the Force to help him relax. It was going to be a long trip.

A few hours later, Anakin walked into Obi-Wan's room to find the healers's hovering around him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He's developed a fever and slipped into a Force induced coma," one of the healer's said.

"Why wasn't I informed?" he asked as all but one of the healers left.

"It only just happened, Knight Skywalker. We had to tend to him first."

Anakin took a deep, steadying breath to calm down. "Can I sit with him?"

"I think that would be a good idea," the healer said as she left.

Anakin slowly walked over to Obi-Wan's bed and sat down in a chair next to it. He put his head in his hands, then looked up at the unconscious Obi-Wan.

"Please be okay, Obi-Wan."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Thoughts_, "speaking". I think that's about it.

Dealing - chapter 2

When they reached Coruscant four days later, Obi-Wan was still unconscious. Two weeks after that there was still no change and Anakin was sitting beside his bed where he had remained since they had returned. Mace Windu stood at the door for some time before he entered.

"Anakin?"

Anakin raised his head enough that Mace knew he'd heard, eyes never leaving Obi-Wan.

"Did you know," he started. "That when I was twelve, I thought he was the worst man ever. He wouldn't let me do something...I don't even remember what it was but I was so mad at him I didn't speak to him for a week."

"I remember," Mace said smiling. "It was the first real argument between you two."

"The first of many."

"Yes. He was devastated."

"Well with as much as it's happened, he must've gotten used to it."

"No," Mace said, walking in and standing next to the bed. "No I think it happens every time."

Anakin finally looked up and it was then he saw the dried tear tracks and still unshed tears in the boy's eyes.

"I can't lose him, Master Windu. I'm not ready."

"Of course you are," Mace said, misunderstanding. "We've never had a padawan do so well in his trials."

"No, I mean I'm not ready to be without him. I can't lose him, not yet."

Mace's heart went out to the boy. Obi-Wan was more than just a former master and partner. He was his friend. Mace shook his head. He knew what it was like to lose a friend.

Anakin sat by Obi-Wan's bed for weeks only leaving when the healers forced him to. He felt horrible. If he had only been closer or faster than he would have been there and this wouldn't have happened. Obi-Wan would be fine and they wouldn't be in this mess. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the movement beginning on the bed.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and he immediately closed them back as they were instantly assaulted by blinding light. After a few minutes, he cracked one open to test the light and was gradually able to open them all the way. He looked around as best he could from his position, trying to remember where he was. _Must be the hospital wing._ His eyes finally landed on the messy head of hair currently in his vision. He assumed the face it belonged to was staring at the floor.

"Anakin?" he said just above a whisper, his voice raspy from disuse.

Anakin's head popped up and looked unbelievingly at Obi-Wan.

_He looks tired,_ Obi-Wan thought. _I wonder if he's been here the whole time._

Anakin's face finally softened a little and he smiled. "I thought you'd never wake up. Even the healers were beginning to miss you."

"Well we wouldn't want them to think I liked them, would we?" Obi-Wan said, smiling as best he could. "Besides, I'm sure they were relieved for the rest."

"I think they were worried about you, despite their tiredness of you."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'm going to go tell them you're awake before you get the chance to fall asleep again."

"Oh don't ruin it by bringing them in here, Anakin. Can't I just go to sleep and pretend I never woke up?"

Anakin knew he was joking, but Obi-Wan let just enough seriousness though the bond to show that's what he'd really like.

"You know I can't do that, Master. Master Windu would kill me if he found out."

"I suppose you're right," Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well. Bring them in."

"I'll be right back," Anakin said as he got up and left the room. Once outside, he leaned against the door and took a deep breath. He'd always held hope that his master would return to him. After all, he always did. But after the last week that hope had began to diminish. This was the longest it had ever been and, until now, he was beginning to believe Obi-Wan wasn't going to ever wake up. He was startled back to the present when he turned his head and saw two healers walking towards him.

"Can we help you Knight Skywalker?" one of them asked.

"Yes," he said, finally standing up off the door. "Master Kenobi has awakened."

At that, the two healers hurried into Obi-Wan's room, one pushing a button to alert the other healers. They then began to fuss over him making Obi-Wan fuss back about being fussed over. Anaki watched them through the window and smiled. This was always the amusing part. After watching a few more minutes, he took out his communication unit and called Mace Windu.

"Windu here," he heard Mace say in his formal voice.

"Master Windu," Anakin said hesitantly. "He's awake."

"I'll be right there," and then the communication was abruptly cut off. Anakin knew he was on his way so he went back to wait outside Obi-Wan's door.

A few days later, Anakin got the shock of his life. He rounded a corner on his way to see Obi-Wan and saw someone he thought long dead. With his tall frame, long hair and rough beard, the regal Jedi still had a presence about him...even if he was _supposed_ to be dead.

Mace saw him and waved him over. Anakin slowly walked towards them, never taking his eyes off the Jedi.

"Anakin," Mace said carefully, unsure how the boy would react. "You remember Qui-Gon Jinn?"

A/N: Sorry if these chapters seem short. I'm trying to make them longer but this is where I wanted to cut it off. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've been asked about where Padme is gonna fit into all this and all I can really say is that...well...she doesn't. She's not even gonna make an appearance so just assume that she and Anikan are not married. I'm happy because this one turned out a little longer, however, excuse it if any of it sounds out of character. I had a pretty hard time with this part and getting it to sound anywhere close to right and I finally decided this was about a good as it would get. Anyway...Thank you to you guys that have reviewed. I'll try to thank you more often as I believe I forgot you before. Anyway...on to the story.

* * *

Dealing - Chapter 3

Anikan was silent for a long. time, never taking his eyes off of Qui-Gon.

"Anikan," Qui-Gon said, almost nervous under the intense stare of the young man. "You certainly have grown," he continued, knowing he sounded lame.

"People tend to do that over 15 years," Anikan said a little coldly. "How is this possible? Obi-Wan watched you die."

"It's a long story, young one. And right now, I need to see Obi-Wan."

Anikan was slightly taken back. He turned to Mace with a surprised look on his face. "I don't think that's a good idea. He's week. I don't think that suddenly bringing in his dead master is a good idea. He's not mentally ready for the shock."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked, slightly confused. "Do you think this will upset him that much?"

"I think he should be prepared for it. This will bring back everything he went through all those years ago."

To this even Mace looked a bit surprised. "What are you talking about? Obi-Wan has always been solid."

"For you," Anikan answered quietly. He really didn't want to get into this now. "Obi-Wan blamed himself for Qui-Gon's death. He felt he had failed him. He cried himself to sleep every night for a year. Trust me, I know. I held him most of the time."

"Please," Qui-Gon said after a short time. "I need to see him."

Anikan sighed. "Okay. But if he starts to get upset, you leave."

"Agreed."

Slowly Anikan walked to Obi-Wan's door. "Wait here," he said, and then walked slowly into the room. Presuming him to be asleep, he turned to leave until a voice stopped him.

"Anikan?"

Anikan turned back to him and smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

"Just resting my eyes," Obi-Wan answered slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Anikan asked, walking back toward the bed.

"Better. Much better."

"I'm glad to hear that because there's someone here who wants to see you."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan smiled. However his smile faded quickly as his eyes focused on the man coming out of the shadows behind Anikan. "Qui-Gon?"

"It is, my young one," Qui-Gon said quietly.

"No...it can't be!" Obi-Wan becoming visibly upset. "Anikan? Who is this? Who is this imposter?"

"Master, you must calm down," Anikan said, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Please."

Obi-Wan stopped moving and took a deep breath, shifting his eyes rapidly between Anikan and Qui-Gon.

"You died in my arms," he said, tears beginning to fall from the unusually emotional Jedi. "I was at your funeral. I watched your body burn. How is this possible?"

"It is a long and complicated story, Obi-Wan. One I'm not sure you're yet ready to hear."

Obi-Wan set his face in a defiant stare. "Tell me."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Alright. When you thought I died, I had apparently fallen into a Forced induced coma. As you know, these can simulate death unless you are looking for it. It shuts down everything and that's why you couldn't feel me through our bond."

He paused long enough to get a chair and for Anikan to help Obi-Wan into a sitting position. Once he was settled and Anikan was once again seated on the edge of the bed, Qui-Gon continued.

"I awoke sometime later in a cell. I didn't know where I was or how long I'd been there. I wasn't fully healed yet but it must have been enough for the Force to release me. The only contact with other beings I had was a doctor that checked on me twice a day and a woman who brought me my meals. Once I was healed, I was taken to work in a rock mine. It was then I got my first look at where I was and realized I was on a prison planet. I was there three years before the council found me and began negotiations to free me. I still don't know how they found me."

"The council knew?" Obi-Wan interrupted. "Why wasn't I told?"

"That is something you will have to ask them, young one," Qui-Gon answered calmly.

You still had your bond to me. Why did you not use it? We could have found you sooner."

"It is possible you could have, but no one knew I was a Jed and I wanted it to stay that way. It would have been certain death had anyone found me out. It was another two years before I was finally released. Since then, the council has had me in hiding."

"Hiding?" Obi-Wan said, not a little sarcastically. "For ten years?"

"Yes. They felt that since I was thought to be dead, that I should remain so."

"And you went along with it?"

"I didn't want to, Obi-Wan. But I could see their reasoning."

"Reasoning? What kind of reasoning could possibly have you doing what the council wanted for once?"

"Master, you must calm down for this to continue," Anikan said sternly, glancing to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"The council said that since it had been so long, you were doing find on your own with the belief I was dead," Qui-Gon continued quietly. "You were doing fine on your won and didn't need me."

"Didn't need you?" Obi-Wan said, opening his eyes and glaring at Qui-Gon. "Didn't need you? Doing fine on my own? Were they not paying attention?" he continued, his voice getting louder.

"Master," Anikan started but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"No! I needed you when I, forgive me Anikan, was raising an unruly, headstrong, child who became an even more headstrong teenager. I needed you when my padawan lost his arm saving my life and had to relearn almost all of his saber techniques. I needed you when I almost lost my newly knighted padawan to the Sith!" Obi-Wan almost shouted the last few lines with tears streaming down his face. He quieted quickly, however and continued quietly. "I had so many questions. It wasn't easy raising The Chosen One and when I thought I'd lost him to the Sith, it almost killed me. I needed my master, Qui-Gon and everyday I wished you were here."

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say. HE stood silently with tears running openly down his face. Anikan sat in wonder, watching two of the strongest Jedi he'd ever known break down into tears. After that first year, he could count the number of times Obi-Wan had cried on one hand. It wasn't until he felt something wet on his hands that he realized he was crying as well.

"Oh, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said after finding his voice. "I had no idea..."

"How could you?" Obi-Wan interrupted. "You weren't here."

"I know. And I'm sorry. Anikan told me a little of who it all affected you. Do you know why you were affected so strongly?"

Anikan thought that was an odd question, but then he remembered the attachment issue and figured it wasn't that odd of a question for a Jedi to ask. Obi-Wan, however, didn't miss a beat.

"How could I not be affected?" he asked. "You were everything to me! You saved my life by taking me as your padawan. I thanked the Force everyday for you deciding that I was worth training. When you died, I almost died along with you. I wanted to die and if it hadn't been for Anikan, I would have."

They all sat silently with tears in their eyes. To say Qui-Gon was stunned would have been an understatement. Obi-Wan was so emotionally charged he felt like screaming. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down but the Force, it seemed did not will it. After what seemed like forever, Qui-Gon spoke.

"Oh Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, taking Obi-Wan into his arms and holding him. Obi-Wan stiffened at the contact but eventually relaxed and held onto Qui-Gon like he was a lifeline. "I'm am so sorry, padawan."

Anikan took this time to slip out. He didn't feel comfortable witnessing such an intimate moment so he silently made his way out the door.

* * *

So tell me what ya think! How was it...not too bad right? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews I've gotten. They've actually made me think about a few things I hadn't thought about for the story. I must warn you now (since I apparently forgot to before) the romance is Obi-Wan and Anakin. NOT Anakin and Padme. Hope that doesn't chase anyone off. It won't be graphic or anything since my rating is k+. Just the confession and maybe a kiss at the end. Not sure bout that yet. It has also been brought to my attention that I have been spelling Anakin's name wrong. I thought I told my computer's dictionary to save it one way and it saved it the other way so...now it's spelled right. Anyway...This chapter is done and fairly long. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dealing - Chapter 4 

The next few days went by in a blur for Anakin. He spent most of his time sitting by Obi-Wan's bed and avoiding Qui-God to the best of his ability.

"Are you avoiding me on purpose?" Qui-Gon asked him one day after finally catching him in the hall.

"Honestly," Anakin said, looking him in the eye. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm just not comfortable around you yet. Obi-Wan may be able to forgive and forget. But I'm not like him. I don't forgive so easily."

"I understand," Qui-Gon said, nodding. "I suppose my coming back did cause quite a shock for everyone. Even Jedi."

"Why did you come back?" Anakin asked. "What was the purpose? The council didn't want you to come back and you apparently agreed. Why now?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "I came back for Obi-Wan."

"But why now? Why not before?"

"Obi-Wan wasn't hurt before!" Qui-Gon said, not a little frustrated. "Even if I closed myself off to him I could always feel him. I'd felt exhaustion, anxiety, and not a little frustration but I had never felt pain."

"Never? Obi-Wan's been hurt before."

"Not like this. I've felt the pain of a saber burn but this was a deeper pain...much worse than before. I knew, this time, his life was in danger. This time, he might not make it. I could not let him go into the Force without trying to do anything."

"What could you do? He was in a Force coma."

"Sometimes, when a Jedi goes into a Force induced coma, then another Jedi close to him can try to go in and find him."

"And you think you're better qualified for that than me? How can you think you were close to him when he thought you were dead?"

"I was his master, Anakin. Whether in the Force or still alive I would always be close to him. If you don't know that then you still have quite a bit to learn. You'll do well to remember that, young one."

Anakin nodded and stared at the floor, not sure what to say next. All he wanted to do was get away.

"You care about him very much, don't you?" Qui-Gon said, much softer than before.

"Yes. I do," Anakin said tightly.

"Mace told me you were afraid of losing him."

"Yes. I was. He's my best friend. He's been with me through good and bad since I left my mother. The thought of him not being there scared me. So sue me."

"Anakin I..."

"Don't," Anakin said, cutting him off. "Don't lecture. Don't apologize. It's been a long day and all I really want to do is take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight, Master Jinn."

"Goodnight," Qui-Gon said quietly as he watched Anakin silently walk away. Slowly he turned back towards Obi-Wan's room.

* * *

Anakin was so deep in thought about his conversation with Qui-Gon that he walked right past his quarters. Twice. 

When he finally realized he was pacing up and down the hallway in front of his quarters, he went in and flopped down on the sofa in the living area. He really wanted to get up and go take that shower he told Qui-Gon about, but he was slightly upset at himself for the way he'd spoken to his master's master. When he really looked at it, it wasn't Qui-Gon he should be angry with. It was the council. The council had told Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan was better off and that he shouldn't come back.

Anakin sighed. All this thinking was making his head hurt. He quickly took his shower and went to bed.

Back in Obi-Wan's room, Qui-Gon sat by his bed deep in thought. Obi-Wan seriously thought his master forgot he was there at all. Finally, he could not take the silence any longer.

* * *

"Master, is something wrong?" 

Qui-Gon looked up, a bit surprised at the sudden sound of Obi-Wan's voice. Obi-Wan's suspicions had been confirmed.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you haven't said a word since you arrived. I was beginning to believe you'd forgotten I was here."

"No," Qui-Gon said, his face softening a little. "I could never forget about you. I was just thinking about the conversation I just had with Anakin."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan said, a little surprised that Anakin had willingly spoken to Qui-Gon. "Did he say something he shouldn't have?"

"No. I do not know why the conversation disturbed me so." _Maybe because everything he said is right. Maybe because everything Obi-Wan's gone through is your fault, _he thought bitterly.

"He'll be alright," Obi-Wan said, breaking his thoughts. "He just needs time to get used to it all."

"He cares about you, padawan."

Obi-Wan blinked, surprised by the sudden curve in subject. "I know," he answered quietly. "I care about him too." _Probably more than I should,_ he thought.

"Have you ever told him?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, truly shocked now. "I'm a Jedi. I'm not supposed to have these kinds of feelings." He winced when he realized he just gave away more information than he really wanted to.

"What kind of feelings are those?" Qui-Gon asked knowingly. He had suspected this since he first saw them together. From the knowing glances from Mace, the only ones who did not know about the feelings between Obi-Wan and Anakin were, apparently, Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"I..." Obi-Wan started but hesitated, looking anywhere but at Qui-Gon and felt like a 15-year-old padawan again. _Probably acting like it also_, he thought.

"You can tell me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly.

"I..." Obi-Wan tried again. "I think I'm in love with him."

Qui-Gon smiled and Obi-Wan relaxed a little. Very little.

"Love is such an emotional word coming from my straight-laced, UN-emotional padawan."

"I didn't say I could explain it!"

"Relax, Obi-Wan. Love is not always damning to the one who catches it."

"But...but the code."

"The things in the code were written by the first Jedi with the guidance of the midi-chloreans. They are there as a guide to help the Jedi live honorably. No one expects every Jedi, especially human Jedi, to be able to remain completely emotionless all of their lives. It is just not possible. Humans are not made to be that way."

"So what do I do?"

"Tell him," Qui-Gon said definitely.

"Tell him?" Obi-Wan was sure he was hearing things.

"Yes. Telling him is the only way to find out how he feels and to make you relax around him."

"I can tell you how he feels, Qui-Gon. I'm his master. That's all."

"How do you know. You said yourself he could be quite emotional."

"Yes but if he were going to be emotional about anyone, it would probably be Padme."

"Padme? The queen?"

"She used to be the queen. Now she's a senator. But that is not the point. He is quite attached to her."

"He is attached to you as well."

"But not the same way, master. If he were going to be in love with someone, it would be her. Not me."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Obi-Wan."

* * *

Thanks for reading! More to come soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I think I'll have about one more chapter after this one. Hope this one is ok. Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Dealing - Chapter 5

For the first time in a long time, Anakin was nervous. Obi-Wan was being released today and he wanted everything to be perfect. Or at least clean. Obi-Wan had always been on him about picking up his things and with him in the healer's ward, Anakin hadn't had time to pick up anything. So, he'd spent all morning cleaning up their quarters. He finally finished and plopped down on the sofa, looking over at the timepiece.

"Just enough time to shower," he said out loud to no one. Getting up, he made his way to the 'fresher.

An hour later found him on his way to the healer's ward. When he reached Obi-Wan's door, he stopped. He wasn't sure why, but he was still nervous. _It's just Obi-Wan for crying out loud! _he thought to himself. As he watched Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan through the window in the door, he felt rather than saw Mace walk up behind him.

"He looks happy with him," Anakin said.

"We never should have kept him away," Mace said, watching the boy closely.

"Why did you?" Anakin said, turning towards Mace and feeling his anger making its presence known.

"Honestly," Mace said. "We didn't know what we would do with him. Everyone had moved on. It would have taken a very long time to catch him up and you know how he is. He's impulsive and more than likely he would have gone off and done what he wanted to do with not enough information. And, no offence, but either you or Obi-Wan or both would have gone with him and probably gotten one or all of you killed. We had no idea his 'death' had the effect you say it had on Obi-Wan.

"But he was..."

"I know what you said he was going through. But you know how he is. There was no way he would let the council know of his emotional problems."

"Always the perfect jedi," Anakin said, smiling and looking back in towards his master.

"Yes," Mace said, still keeping his eye on Anakin.

"Well," Anakin said, finally. "I'd better go get him."

Mace nodded and walked away. Anakin took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey," he said as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked up at him.

"Come in, Anakin," Qui-Gon said. "Obi-Wan was just telling me some stories about you. It seems you've been quite a handful."

Anakin turned a little red and Obi-Wan smiled.

"I did have my own ideas about things," Anakin said, ducking his head a little.

"As did another young padawan, if my memory serves me," Qui-Gon said, grinning at Obi-Wan. This time it was Obi-Wan who turned a little red and Anakin smiled.

_He's so cute when he's blushing,_ Anakin thought. The thought caught him by surprise. Where had that come from? He threw up his shields and shook his head to chase the thoughts away. Qui-Gon, however didn't miss the smile briefly drop from Anakin's face.

"So," Anakin said finally after clearing his throat. "Um...You ready to get out of here?"

"Most defiantly," Obi-Wan answered.

* * *

It took the three of them almost two hours to get back to the quarters Obi-Wan and Anakin shared. Obi-Wan insisted on walking himself and, after about half an hour of fighting, the healer agreed as long as Anakin and Qui-Gon helped.

They finally reached their room and Obi-Wan sat down on the sofa. When Anakin went into the kitchen to get Obi-Wan something to drink, Qui-Gon turned to him.

"That's an amazing young man, Obi-Wan. You've done well with him."

"He was a good boy to start out with. I was mearly there to guide him. We learned together."

"That's admirable, Obi-Wan. Things are never easy with a headstrong padawan. I do not know how I would have handled it if I had almost lost you the way you almost lost him."

"We had many rough times and there were times I thought I'd lost him. But we made it through them and our bond is stronger than ever."

"Yes. I can see that," Qui-Gon said, looking thoughtful. "Well padawan," he continued quickly. "I am going back to my quarters. I promised Mace a cup of tea. "You rest and I will come see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Master," Obi-Wan said as Qui-Gon walked to the door.

"And Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, turning back. "Do let Anakin take care of you. Don't be too difficult."

"I'll try," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"You know what Master Yoda says about try," said Qui-Gon grinning.

"Oh get out," Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon smiled warmly and left.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Anakin was having a good strong argument with himself.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself quietly.

He continued to busy himself getting something for Obi-Wan, all the while trying to figure out why, exactly, he was reacting to his best friend the way he had been.

_It all started when he was hurt,_ he thought to himself. _I thought I was going to lose him. Then I'd be without him and I don't think I could handle that. But why?_

When the answer hit him it was like someone had slapped him across the face with a wet towel and he proceeded to drop the mug he had been holding. If it hadn't been for the Force, it would have smashed all over the floor.

"Oh Force!" he said quietly, once the mug was set safely back on the counter. "I'm in love with Obi-Wan!"

_This is bad! Very bad! _he thought to himself. _What would Obi-Wan say? He already thinks I'm emotionally unstable!_

Anakin finished making the drinks and left the kitchen with the resolve that Obi-Wan would never find out. It was just the way it had to be. Now and forever.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay. I know this one is short when you look at how long it's been. But I thought this was a good place to stop before moving on to the next part. It also makes it at least one chapter longer than I intended. I really want to thank all you guys that have been reviewing and I'm really glad you're enjoying it. As usual, if you see any huge mistakes, let me know. I also can't remember if Anakin's eyes were blue or brown, so for now, they're blue. Forgive me this once if I'm wrong please? Okay...I've rambled enough. On to the story! Enjoy! And remember...reviews are love. :-)_

* * *

Dealing - Chapter 6

Just as Qui-Gon left, Anakin returned with two mugs of something to drink and gave one of them to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you."

"Welcome," Anakin said, sitting down on the sofa next to Obi-Wan. "So where did Master Qui-Gon go?"

"Back to his quarters. He will stop by tomorrow."

"I thought he might have wanted to stay," Anakin said, taking a sip from his mug.

"No. He figured I was in good enough hands," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"Well I'll do my best."

"At least you didn't say you would try," Obi-Wan said, smiling through a yawn.

Anakin took a sip of his drink, then set his mug down. "Come on, Master. Let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not finished with my drink," Obi-Wan said. He then proceeded to pout like a 3-year-old.

"Are you _pouting_?" Anakin said, half surprised, half amused. "I thought you were above being so childish."

"Normally I am. However, having just been released from the Healer's Ward, I feel like being a little childish."

"Okay, okay," Anakin said, holding up his hands in defeat and grinning. "Finish your drink. Then you must go to bed."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You're purposely making this hard, aren't you?" Anakin said an hour and a half later, after finally convincing Obi-Wan that bed really was the best place for him. This was after three more mugs of tea, a snack and two trips to the 'fresher and Anakin was starting to lose his patience.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Obi-Wan answered innocently while Anakin helped him to sit on the bed.

"Yes you do. Stop being so difficult."

Anakin sounded frustrated and Obi-Wan smiled.

"Now you know how it feels."

"You could have just waited and said 'I told you so' when I had my own padawan, you know," Anakin huffed.

"Yes, I could have. But this was much more fun."

"Get in bed, Master," Anakin said, glaring at him.

"Alright, padawan, alright," Obi-wan said, pulling the blankets up. "Don't get upset."

Anakin took a deep breath. "Okay. It's just...you've taken care of me since I was nine. I want to do the best I can for you."

"You are, Anakin. I could ask no more from you than what you have already given me."

"I could have kept this from happening," Anakin said quietly.

"Really? How? What could you have done?"

"I should have been faster and not been caught behind that force-field. I should have been right beside you. I should have..."

"Stop, Anakin," Obi-Wan said forcefully, cutting him off. "Don't do that to yourself. Those are the same things I said to myself over and over again and you know first hand what it did to me. You did all you could given the circumstances. There was not a single thing you could have done differently that would have changed the outcome. It took me years to realize that, don't let it take you that long too. Not when you can learn from my experiences."

"I was afraid, Master," Anakin said, feeling the tears beginning to form. He took a deep breath, trying to hold back his swinging emotions.

"Afraid of what, Anakin?"

Anakin took another deep breath. "I was afraid you were going to die...and I would lose you."

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, pulling Anakin into a one-armed hug as best he could. "It's going to take much more than a stab with a saber to get rid of me."

Anakin sat up and smiled through his tears. "Yes, Master, but if that stab had been just a little lower we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But we are," Obi-Wan said, wiping Anakin's tears away. "The wound was not a little lower and everything is going to be alright."

Anakin nodded and unconsciously leaned into his master's touch. When he realized what he was doing, he jerked away, missing the slightly hurt expression on Obi-Wan's face.

"You need to rest, Master," he said, standing up. "Master Qui-Gon will kill me if you get sick because you didn't get enough rest."

Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin helped him lay down. Leaning over him to help straighten the blankets, Anakin could feel how close he was to Obi-Wan. He stood up quickly and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Master," he said, turning to look back at his master.

"Goodnight, Anakin," Obi-Wan answered as Anakin left.

Once Anakin was gone, Obi-Wan covered his eyes with his uninjured hand. _What is wrong with me?_ he said to himself. He rubbed his eyes and finally fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of a frightened, blue-eyed padawan and lightsaber wounds.

* * *

Anakin went to his room and lay down on the bed. _What's wrong with me? _he asked himself. Why would he lean into his master's touch that way? He almost gave everything away! _It was a good thing Obi-Wan hadn't noticed. He definitely would have said something...wouldn't he?_

Anakin finally fell asleep to dreams of Obi-Wan's famous lectures on run-away emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed. I'm not going to do a list and answer each and every one but know that every one of them helped me get this finished and half-way decent. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. Again, thanks to all you readers that stuck with it.

* * *

Dealing - Chapter 7

When Obi-Wan woke up, he was in some kind of field. He was laying on his back, staring up into the very bright sun. As he sat up and looked around, trying to figure out exactly where he was, he heard some commotion coming from somewhere to his right. He got up and began walking in the direction of the noise. What he found there almost made his heart stop. Just down the hill, Anakin was in some kind of battle with, what Obi-Wan assumed was, a local. He ran down the hill but was stopped by two more locals guarding the arena Anakin was fighting in.

"You have to let me through...that's my padawan!" he said, but the guards didn't even seem to hear him. Aside from holding him back, they didn't seem to notice him at all. The Force couldn't (or wouldn't) even help him sway them so he resigned himself to watching.

Once he starting actually watching, he realized that Anakin was actually doing quite well. He also realized that they were not using lightsabers. It was more hand-to-hand along with some kind of stick-like weapon he assumed was local also.

He watching with a bid of pride and a bit of something else he couldn't quite name. That is, until Anakin was hit on the side of the head and knocked to the ground.

"No," he whispered to himself as all that pride and something else turned to worry and fear. He watched in horror as Anakin was knocked down yet again.

"No! Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted as his adversary continued to beat him and, this time, Anakin didn't get up.

* * *

Anakin was startled awake by a ripple in the bond he shared with his former master. He hopped out of bed and quickly made his way to his master's room. The distress grew and by the time he got to Obi-Wan's room it was almost overwhelming.

"No! Anakin!" he heard his master yell just as he ran through the door.

"Master?" Anakin said, carefully walking over to Obi-Wan's bed and sitting down. Obi-Wan was thrashing around as Anakin continued to try to wake him. "Master, wake up," he said, shaking Obi-Wan gently, then getting much firmer. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan jerked awake and sat up as fast as his injury would allow. He was wide-eyed and looked very scared as he looked around. His eyes finally settled on Anakin and he visibly relaxed a bit.

"Anakin? You...you're okay?"

"Yes, Master, I'm fine."

"Thank the Force!" Obi-Wan said as he uncharacteristically grabbed Anakin up in a hug.

"Master, what is it?" Anakin said, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan protectively.

"I'm just being silly," he said, taking a deep breath and pulling back. "It is nothing."

"It's not nothing, Master. You're crying," Anakin said, wiping tears away.

"It was just a dream, padawan."

"A dream about what, Master? Talk to me."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked down at his hands.

"You. It was about you," he said softly.

"What about me?"

"You were in a fight. You were losing and there was nothing I could do. I was kept from getting to you..." He looked up into Anakin's eyes. "I was afraid. I was afraid and worried. Then you fell and didn't get up and I felt a sadness and pain I hadn't felt since..."

"Since Qui-Gon died," Anakin finished for him when it was obvious Obi-Wan was not going to.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, nodding. "I was so scared when I thought I'd lost you."

"Now you know how I felt," Anakin said with a small smile.

"Yes I do," Obi-Wan said. "And I did not like it, not one bit. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I almost lost you once, Anakin, even if it wasn't to death. Promise me I will not have to feel that again."

"Master," Anakin said, touched at the words and knowing that he'll never get this much emotion from Obi-Wan again. "You know I can't promise I'll always be safe. But I will be more careful. How's that?"

"Better than nothing, I guess" Obi-Wan said with a yawn.

"Come on Master. Back to bed," Anakin said, helping Obi-Wan lay down. "Now go to sleep," he continued as he got up and walked across the room.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, sounding much like a scared little boy.

"Yes?" Anakin said, turning around.

"Stay?"

Anakin broke into a big smile at his master's unsureness. "Sure," he said and walked back across the room.

He sat down on the empty side of the bed and crawled under the covers. He smiled as he felt Obi-Wan snuggle up to him as best he could and Anakin wrapped his arms around him protectively. _Just to make him feel better. He wouldn't let me do this any other time,_ Anakin said to himself.

"I'm sorry I'm being so week."

"Emotion does not always equal weak, Master. Besides, I think being stabbed gives you the right to be a bit emotional."

"A bit?" Obi-Wan said, lifting his head a little. Unfortunately this brought him on the same level as Anakin's lips. It took him a moment to realize Anakin was talking again.

"Okay. A lot," Anakin said with a smile. However when his eyes locked with Obi-Wan's the smile faded. "Can I tell you something without a lecture on feelings?" he asked seriously.

"Seeing as how I'm hardly one to give lectures right now, go head."

"I just need someone to talk to."

"Well, tell me padawan. That is what I am here for."

"I think I'm in love," Anakin said after taking a deep breath.

"Oh," Obi-Wan said instantly turning his eyes down. Anakin had other ideas though and tilted his face back up with his fingers.

"With you," he said before Obi-Wan could say more.

"Well I...what?"

"I said I think I'm in love,"

"No I heard that part. What did you say after that?"

Anakin smiled. "With you."

Obi-Wan just stared at him and Anakin was beginning to wish he'd just stayed silent. However when Obi-Wan broke into a wide smile, he relaxed.

"Me?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin nodded. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that. And to say it. I love you too, Anakin."

Anakin smiled a big smile and leaned in to capture Obi-Wan's lips in a breathtaking kiss. The kiss was finally broken only by Obi-Wan's yawn which forced it to end.

Anakin chuckled. "Alright you. Sleep. We'll take in the morning."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, laying his head on Anakin's shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Obi-Wan quickly fell asleep but Anakin lay there with a happy smile on his face. Life was finally the way he hoped it would be and he couldn't be happier. He still had to sort out his feelings on Qui-Gon. But he figured, with Obi-Wan standing beside him, he could deal with it.

And up in his quarters a few floors away, Qui-Gon lay in his own bed and smiled.

* * *

A/N 2: Well. That was it. What did you think? A bit sappy there at the end I know and maybe a little rushed...I had at least one of you guys ask for details on how Qui-Gon was NOT burned at his funeral, so I'm thinking on doing a companion peice to this concerning that. If you guys want to read on that is. What do you think? Let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
